Hell Hath No Fury, Like a Twin Scorned
by Carefree Writer
Summary: With Sutton back in her own life, Emma is ready to skip town. Yet she may just become Sutton one last time, love,lies, and tears will be shed. Just remember, hell hath no scorn like a twins fury. Ethan/Emma.
1. Here We Go Again

Emma Becker flipped a strand of her damp chestnut colored hair over her shoulder, and wrapped her pink Old Navy sweatshirt further over her hands. The sky was a relentless black sheet, still managing to send cold, sharp drops of rain down onto Emma. She was no longer Sutton Mercer; she no longer had a car or beautiful luxurious clothes. She was Emma. A normal, middle class girl sitting on a peeling green bench, waiting to board a bus to Las Vegas along with other tired and worn out patrons.

Her heart ached, and her tears blended in with the raindrops tickling and sliding down the flesh on her face. Just a day ago she was in the welcoming family home, with Kristen and Ted and most importantly Laurel. It killed her to lie to them, but now that Sutton had returned she would never see them again. Never. Emma snapped out of her trance as the bright lights of the bus pierced through the darkness. It had taken her three buses already passing by to have enough courage to actually board the next.

Emma stood up, and peered around to Arizona. A once beautiful town now seemed so hopeless and lost. She walked up behind a bald man who smelled like tuna salad and cigars, and waited to board the bus. All of a sudden she saw a muscular figure, with long black hair staring at her from across the parking lot. _Ethan_. She peered at the bus, then over at Ethan. This decision would change everything.

"Emma," he called loudly. She stood, like a movie in slow motion. Her mouth was popped open, and her eyes couldn't draw away from him. She hadn't said goodbye, these were Sutton's friends and family. She had no connection; they never would even know she existed as Emma Becker. Yet, something about his presence put everything in perspective, she couldn't leave Ethan.

"Hey, lady, are you getting on or not?" an irratable bus driver with a bald head and full cheeks. Emma didn't respond, because her sneaker clad feet were already carrying her over to Ethan. Heart pounding, breathing heavily, she ran like the ground below her was slowly dissolving. She leaped into Ethan's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her hands around the back of his neck. She took one look into those big brown eyes, and was at ease.

"Ethan…" she murmured silently before their lips came crashing together. The rain fell even harder, but she barely realized it. Their kiss was filled with not lust, but passion and desire. A sweet symphony, a masterpiece of their perfectly matched hearts. Time went by, but the moment stood still. The world was tiny compared to their love, Emma felt invincible.

"Never leave me, never let go," Ethan whispered, staring into Emma's soul, begging her to hold on to his heart. He rubbed a strand of wet hair off of her face. She had to resist leaning in and kissing those soft, pink lips. The lips that made her feel safe and…wanted.

"There can't be two Suttons here, Ethan," Emma sighed reluctantly, "this is a goodbye kiss," she managed to choke out through her tears.

"Wherever you go, I will go. My heart is yours, and yours is mine. I won't let this go, I have never felt this way before," he grabbed one of her delicate hands and placed it in his own secure, rough one. "Emma…I…I love you," he said with a cracked voice, his own tough exterior crumbling. He set her down onto the ground, with an expression of such tender care and love.

Before Emma could respond, a voice sounded behind her.

"Sutton?" the voice shrieked, "what are you doing? We have to get too our sleepover" the voice came closer and finally a thin hand whipped Emma around. It was Mads.


	2. Love Hurts, and so do flying pans

Emma slammed her eyes shut, a headache already managing to brew. The buttery leather of Mads car seats no longer seemed fabulous, but more of a scratchy material itching at Emmas nerves. After much argument, Emma agreed to get a ride home for the sleepover with Mads, Charlotte, and Laurel they had supposedely planned this morning. She had tried to escape, but now here she was acting like Sutton Mercer yet again.

"God, Sutton," Mads said with an eye roll, "What are you wearing?" she said sticking out her tongue with disgust. Emma realized she had been wearing her own clothes, which were old sneakers, a pair of black spandex capris and a purple fitness sweatshirt.

"uh…" Emma struggled for an explanation and avoided the question by asking Mads how she did her nails. Of course Mads went off on a long complicated story, and while Emma wasn't bothering to listen it bought her some time to think of her next move. The car rolled up to Sutton house, which had on lights inside. Shit. _Sutton has got to be home_ Emma thought trying hard not to have a panic attack. Then Mads opened her door, and Emma knew it was game time. _May the better twin win._

Charlotte, Laurel, and Mads were all crowded around the granite top island in the kitchen when Emma finally built the courage to walk inside. The distinct smell of the Mercer home hit her like red bricks, the familiar surroundings stabbing her in the heart. God did she miss this place.

"Sutton! We totally love your outfit," Charlotte falsely stated, "Fitness clothes are SO in" she nodded, sticking out her lips. Emma missed Chars lame comments and false compliments already.

"Are Kris- I mean, are Dad and Mom home?" Emma asked knowing that if things got sticky, she wouldn't want them to be around.

"Duh, they would never leave us here alone to have a sleepover," Laurel shrugged and laughed. Emma bit her nails, and felt the words sting. Then it happened. Suttons voice came chiming down the hallway, the sound screeching like nails on a chalkboard.

"I suh-wear if you guys started the movie without me, I will claw you to death with my very own nails," Sutton said as she padded into the kitchen. Everything stopped. It was silent. The girls stared in awe, their eyes wide.

"What the hell?" Laurel managed to squeak out, her and the other girls slowly backing away. "Mom, Dad!" Laurel yelled at the top of her lungs. The room spun, and Emma felt sick to her stomach.

Kristen and Ted walked into the kitchen, and Emma could feel herself losing her sense of grip on the situation. Her only family she ever had, had just gotten ripped away.

"Mom, get her out! This girl…she posed as me and I warned her to leave town, but now shes back!" Sutton pretended she was scared, and put on a huge production filled with tears and shaky breath intakes.

Kristen looked pale, and rested a hand on the counter for support. Emma and Ted locked eyes, a glimmer of hope was shared between them before he picked up the phone and dialed 911. They had turned on her, told her they loved her but now that she wasn't their daughter she no longer was in their hearts. While the tears came streaming down her face, she turned around on her heels to run.

"Get out!," Kristen yelled, grabbing a pan and chucking it at Emmas back. It slammed between her shoulder blades, making her fall down to the ground. Charlotte and Mads grabbed Kristen to hold her back. "You deceiving lying…you know what? Their was a reason no one wants you as a daughter!" Kristen yelled with a fury, a hatred not even Emmas old foster mother could have mustered.

Emma managed to pick herself up, and when she looked back she saw a satisfied Sutton smirking back at her. She ran outside, and into the rocky hills. She finally foujnd a tree, and slid down the back. Her tears ran down her face, tasting salty as they reached her mouth. She pulled grass out of the ground, convulsing with her shoulders heaving.

"Mommy, mommy why did you have to do this to me?" she said shakily, then lied on the rocks curled up in the fetal position. She remembered Kristens eyes. That look of disappointment. "someone just love me, please just someone want me," she whispered into the ground. That's when she saw a figure standing above her,the dark sky made it hard to see but she could see they were extending a hand. She grabbed it.


	3. Never Kiss in The Dark

Emma realized this was were she agreed to meet Ethan if anything happened, so she figured it was him. She leaned in and gave him a hard, yet tender kiss. He put his hands on her waste, and she put her two hands on his cheeks. This kiss felt different, and the body felt less muscular. She managed to grab her iphone, and leaned back shining the light on the mystery man.

"Thayer?" she stumbled back, "I am so, so sorry" she said trying not to laugh, but at the moment it couldn't escape her throat.

"Its fine, Emma…but are you?" he said, brushing the tiny specs of water off her cheeks with his thumb. She explained what happened, how she had gotten a pan thrown at her. He gave her a hug, that made everything seem less horrible.

"I just hoped they would let me explain…and I cant believe Sutton lied" Emma shook her head, and played with her locket. Thayer randomly flew to the side, crashing down into the rocks.

"Thayer!" Emma yelled, and then she saw him. Ethan. "What the hell was that for?" Emma leaned down to Thayers side, his nose bleeding a thick, rosey red blood.

"You think I didn't see him kiss you? Wipe your cheeks? Hug you?" Ethan looked disgusted, staring at a helpless Thayer.

"I thought he was you…" Emma said, Ethan immediately looking embarresed.

"Silent treatment, huh?" Ethan said to Emma who was crunching though the woods in front of him, obviously upset about his punch. "Look I didn't have to carry Thayer all this way," Ethan noted, looking down at Thayer, who was out cold and lying like a baby in Ethans strong arms. At that very moment, Thayer woke up and Ethan deliberately dropped him onto the hard ground. He struggled to his feet.

"How are you feeling?" Emma said, purposely giving him a big kiss on the cheek to make Ethan more aggravated. Thayer just shrugged, not looking at Ethan. The threesome traveled until the lights of the bus stop came ahead of them.

"No more buses run past 10:00, we are going to have to camp out," Thayer said with a sigh. Emma laughed to herself, _just my luck_ she thought. The three all made a makeshift camp out, with a fire burning and a small piece of scratchy tarp as the bed.

"So…whats the whole sleeping ordeal gonna be?" Ethan said, imaging him and Thayer struggling to share the tarp. Emma shrugged, she was exhausted and still upset. Her back ached from the pan, and she knew the cops were searching for her. The imposter, according to a very convinving Sutton.

Emma went to bed before the boys, lying alone on the tarp and crying herself to sleep. Ethan went to go find more wood, which was scarce, so Thayer walked over to the tarp and slipped on next to Emma. It was a tight sqeeuze but he managed to make it work.

Ethan returned, and resisted the urge to pull Thayers arm off from around Emmas waist. It was innocent, he decided, just a way to comfort Emma. So Ethan fell asleep, and the morning sun awakened them all the next morning. It was go time.


	4. How It Ends

Ethan had scored tickets for the bus, and wandered back to Thayer and Emma who were laughing and seeming to have a good conversation. The morning was cold, but not anything they couldn't handle.

"So are you coming to Vegas, Thayer?" Emma said holding out a ticket to him. "We could all live in an apartment together, the three of us with no futures" Emma cracked a smile.

"Thank you, but no thanks," he shrugged, "I'm in love with Sutton, and I've got to stay here and try to figure something out" he said, "and talk about me being the awkward third wheel" he laughed, and Emma and Ethan also tittered at the joke. Emma realized they needed to get over to the bus soon.

"Say your goodbyes, we got to go," Ethan said, sucking in his lips. Just another goodbye, just another memory lost in the dark abyss of these past few months.

"I'm glad you helped with this, you have been such a good friend and I probably don't even deserve it…" Emma felt tears welling up, she promised herself she wouldn't cry about the loss of Sutton's life again- but it was almost a give.

"You deserved it, making Sutton turn into a good person probably took a lot more work than anyone would credit you for," Thayer laughed, thinking of Sutton, "I'm going to miss you but I truly hope you have a good life" he reached into his pocket, and quickly wrote a messy number on a gum wrapper and handed it to Emma.

"Your phone number?" Emma smiled; at least this goodbye was what she expected. Thayer nodded, and the two embraced before Ethan grabbed Emma's hand and they stalked away.

"Feeling better?" Ethan asked, "Trust me, leaving this town will be the best thing you ever did" he nodded and squeezed Emma's hand for reassurance.

"You and I are going to have a good life in Vegas," Emma said, almost like she was trying to convince herself. The two walked and sat on the same rusty green bench Emma had earlier. She rested her head in the nook of Ethan's shoulder, and the two sat and waited in silence. Both of them were nervous, a new life was more than just a certificate of independence.

The bus came rolling up, the creaky doors abruptly flying open. Emma and Ethan took deep breaths, kissed quickly and stared at the bus as the other tired, workers climbed aboard.

"Ladies first," Ethan winked, admiring Emma's butt and toned legs and she stepped up onto the bus. Yet, she paused in her tracks. In front of her was Sutton Mercer, sitting in the ripped blue bus seat, legs crossed with a smirk scarring her face. Beside her was two cops, she had staged this moment. Emma gasped and turned to Ethan, who at the moment couldn't think of anything to do.

"That's her!" Sutton said to the cops, and they hopped up and escorted Emma off the bus, with Sutton trailing behind them.

"Let her go!" Ethan shouted, but they spun me around and wrapped handcuffs on my wrists. "You don't know the story! The truth! Don't you care?" Ethan said helplessly. He grabbed the policemen's arm, and they handcuffed him too for assault. Emma knew the truth would come out, justice would prevail. She hoped. Emma and Ethan were placed in the backseat of one of the cop cars. Before the door was closer, Sutton sauntered over to Emma and crossed her arms.

She talked in a devilish tone, filled with revenge "Never fight fire with fire, against a bitch that's better with matches".

THE END.


End file.
